One example of a bumper attachment device is disclosed in Japanese Application No. 2004-114715. As disclosed in this publication, bumpers are secured to bumper attachment devices that are secured beforehand to the body of a vehicle, or alternatively, as is well known, are secured to studs, welded to the body of a vehicle.
However, discrepancies sometimes develop in the positions of the bumper attachment devices or in the positions where the studs are welded on the bodies, so that when a bumper is attached after such discrepancy has developed, there is a possibility that the disposition of the bumper relative to the body will shift, or, in other words, that the dimensions of the line between the body 11 and the bumper 13 (gap in the up-down direction of the vehicle) or planar position of the bumper (position in left-right direction of vehicle) will no longer match.
An object of the present invention, devised for the purpose of solving the problems in the prior art, is to provide a bumper attachment device that will facilitate managing gaps and the like between bodies and bumpers when bumpers are attached.